nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bentendo
Note!: If your topic has been moved to one of the archives, start a NEW topic here! I will not be checking the archived talk pages. THANKS hey thanks for welcoming me to your wiki and trust me well be together oon this i love nintendo wrer gonna be good friends thanks "bentendo" (Translation: Hey, thanks for welcoming me to your wiki and trust me, we'll be together on this. I love Nintendo. We are going to be good friends. Thanks "Bentendo.") :Did you use Google Translate? -- [[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 05:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) No, it just took a while to decipher it. Calebddd 00:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe : ) -- [[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 02:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon This is Strange I checked my block log and my block was supposed to expire until the end of the year, but I am now unblocked. How did it happen? Slipknot Darkrai 13:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I also did not hack into anyones account. Please check my block log to prove it. Something must have gone wrong. Slipknot Darkrai 13:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) This day in history Can you Undelete the Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver walkthroughs? Can you Undelete the Pokemon HeartGold walkthrough and Pokemon SoulSilver walkthrough? I had them seperate because with the level of detail I was doing it's hard to combine (and read). They can be combined, but I'm not going to recreate months of work from scratch to do that and with the pages deleted that's the only way I could do it. When I went to add an update just now I discovered: 18:54, July 21, 2010 Slipknot Darkrai (Talk | contribs) deleted "Pokémon SoulSilver/walkthrough" ‎ (Needs to be Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver walkthrough. Undelete this is I did a mistake.) Bcw142 00:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) External Linker I'm not sure if you can do anything about this but the User:Caleb.peters is constantly putting external links in pages and dumping information from other wikis. This person is also putting in markup in pages that doesn't display correctly that takes a long time to fix. Test I'm just testing something -- 16:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yay! It worked! -- 16:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon pages Hi! I was thinking about going through the Pokémon articles and fix categories and various templates, but by coincidence I stumbled across this: http://pokebeach.com/2010/07/the-new-pokemon-dont-look-like-pokemon Right now many of the articles have Satoshi Tajiri listed as creator and Ken Sugimori as designer. This, as you can see, is incorrect. I propose we list Game Freak as designer, and leave creator blank, or something along those lines. What do you think? I also have a few other small things I would like to have your opinion about before I start. Firstly, under “first game” we use two standards, for example, both “Pokémon Red and Green” and ”First generation Pokémon games”. If we should have a single standard, which one is preferred? Secondly, regarding categories, I have seen the Pokémon category being both added and removed from pages, am I right to assume that it isn’t to be added to every Pokémon’s page? Right now the category's description is "This is a list of all the Pokémon with pages.", so I guess that needs to be changed then. - Ville10 10:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, one more thing then. About the pokedex numbers below the picture. Should we include all pokedex numbers or just the national one? With the edited pokedex with new pokemon in Heart Gold/Soul Silver, it could be problematic... Ville10 15:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not deleting any thing. You see in the Mario Party (and a few other games)' infoboxes, all I've been doing, literally is adding the original year of the predecessor and successor games, for example, in the Mario Party 2 article, all I did was added (1998) and (2000) to the 'predecessor' (Mario Party), and 'successor' (Mario Party 3), in the infobox. But for some reason, the media= and whatever just seems to disappear automatically. I'm actually using the "advanced template editor" (or whatever), where you actually click on the green puzzle-shaped thing or whatever, and then you click "Edit", and you get these text boxes, and then 'Save template'. My only assumption is that if you save a template (not the actual template itself, but in a specific article), and any boxes aren't filled in, it automatically removes them. So, in other words, it's not my fault.--TheUltimateKoopa 15:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) New Magazine Template Hey! I've just created a new template for video game magazines. See: Template:VG Magazine. I have already used it on Official Nintendo Magazine page. Do you think it would tidy up these pages? Let me know. Thanks! --ShayminBoy 22:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon_Gold_and_Silver I just noticed the Pokémon_Gold_and_Silver article seems to have been restarted from scratch, and you were the last edit (8/13). What's happening? It was in the 2K area now it's about 1300 bytes. Did editing just get out of hand and get cleaned up? I know there are links I had put there about a year ago that are now gone (links to the playable game on the nintendo site), but perhaps that is on purpose.